Rain or shine
by Apprentice08
Summary: Things get crazy at home John takes off and ends up on the door step of the one and only Richard Vernon. Things get kind of crazy when John must face his fears and convince Vernon that he is innocent And he must face his abusive father or be sent to jail
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: a two chapter One shot, please read and review and btw I do like Richard Vernon's character because when you write him you can either make him mean and horribly angry, cruel, rude, a hidden sweat guy, or just about anything else because they don't give you a lot of his back story in the movie but throw in just enough regretful faces it almost makes you wonder…. So that is why I do have so many stories where he is involved. Enjoy! **

It was just passed midnight when Richard Vernon's doorbell rang, he had slept through it but his wife had woken him up.

"Richard, Richard honey some one just rang the door bell." She said groggily and confused.

He rolled over sleepily and sighed, "It's one in the morning, just go back to sleep I bet they have the wrong house." He snuggled into her silky nightgown on her breasts and tried to go back to sleep but the door bell rang again. Richard sighed and sat up, "Someone had better be dead, wait here sweetheart, I will be right back… the bull has to go kick someone's ass." He said, she smiled and shook her head; he always referred to his high school nick-name when he was pissed off. However, Richard "bull" Vernon was not that big of a threat now that his back was giving out and his knees were so sore all the time. But perhaps it just made him feel like he wasn't aging so fast.

Richard walked down his stairs in his blue robe and noticed for the first time it was pouring rain, he grabbed the baseball bat out of the cupboard under the stairs just in case and headed towards the door. The bell rang one more time and he grabbed the handle and swung the door open, there, before him on the porch stood a soaked and shivering John Bender.

"Bender, what the hell is this all about?" he said feeling the pissed off turning into rage. "I was asleep, you'd better be here to tell me your dropping out or I swear to god…."

"I need your help." He said, his breathing making a cloud before his dark face.

Richard stopped and looked at him, "What?" he asked in an annoyed voice making sure he had heard right, "I need your fucking help_ Dick_." John said looking behind him up and down the street nervously. He tried to sound just as annoyed, as if coming to Vernon's house at one in the morning, and waking up Vernon was a hassle for HIM and not Richard.

The man stared the boy up and down and noticed he wasn't wearing anything but a white t-shirt and some jeans. He didn't even have shoes or the normal leather gloves on his hands. His hair clung to him and there was something on his face. Richard reached over and turned on his porch light, John flinched as the bright light hit his eyes and then looked back up at Richard.

The man's eyes grew slightly wider, blood was smeared across Bender's face from a gash that was on his forehead, his right eye was black and he was holding his shoulder, which looked, bruised and swollen. Suddenly there was a gasp from behind and Richard's wife Lilly rushed down the stairs and ushered the boy in. "Richard you old grouch, let the poor boy come in! He is hurt!" Vernon tried to say something, "But he, I mean I didn't mean to… but… but he is John B-"

"Go get me a towel." She cut off helping the limping boy into the kitchen. Richard Vernon realized he wasn't going to be getting back to sleep anytime soon.

0000000

John sat in the kitchen and watched as the woman in silk raced around grabbing towels and hot water and making tea and finding first aid supplies. She was like a one-woman army of working around the kitchen. She knew exactly where everything was and how to use it and what it was for. John thought about his mother, _JOHN WHERE IS THE TEA POT JOHN WHERE ARE THE SPOONS JOHN WHERE ARE THE TOWLES!_ WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING FOR! It made him sad to realize maybe it really was just his mother who was really bad at being a woman.

"What happened to you sweetie?" The woman asked, her voice was sweet, like she had never smoked a day in her life. It was rich like butter and smooth as silk and John hung on every word. He noticed that despite the fact Richard Vernon was considered the enemy and plenty of the guys made fun of him. John was aware that the principles wife was exceedingly hot. He had to give Vernon a round of applause at snagging this beautiful and apparently very kindhearted woman.

"Don't worry about what happened Lilly, just fix him up so I can send him on his way." Richard said standing in the doorway and casually leaning against the doorframe. His hands rested in his pockets, the bat was leaning against his legs. Obviously Vernon had missed out on the kindhearted thing when God was deciding what to through into his chest.

"Richard, you can't just tell me to fix him up and send him off, its pouring out and plus… he doesn't have any where to go… do you?" the woman asked looking at him with question.

John thought a moment, he definitely couldn't go home, but Claire's was out of the question also and so was Andy, Brian and Allison. His dad was looking for him; he wouldn't take the chance of endangering them. He had weighed all his options and as disgusting and desperate as it was Richard Vernon was the only person John could think of that he knew had enough power to DO something about John's current predicament.

"I can't go home, but I don't have to stay here either… I just need to talk to Di…" he stopped himself since he was in the presence of this fine silk lady and said, "Mr. Vernon, I am one of his students you see… and he was the only adult I knew of that might consider helping me. I don't know if Mr. Vernon's told you but I am quit the trouble maker and not many of the teachers at Shermer care for me."

"That's an understatement." Richard said sneering at the kid. Lilly walked over to Dick and kissed him on the cheek, "You are so thoughtful honey, so brave and wonderful to offer your home and hand to your students." John smirked a little at that last comment and remembered one of the last things Dick had said to him, "_I got a house and a family and I am not about piss it all away on a punk like you." _

Dick made a false smile and as Lilly rushed off again to the other side of the kitchen he gave John a death stare. John looked away from the man and sighed. He was getting sick and tired of those stares. He was beginning to think he couldn't take any more looks like that tonight. Lilly rushed back to the boy and sat down across from him with the first aid supplies and started to work.

"Grab the tea, the cups and the water and sit down with us Rich honey. And for heavens sack put that silly bat away!"

The man hesitated but complied. Lilly started to work on John's forehead as the man said, "So how did you know where I lived?" He poured hot water into three cups and added tea bags to them and then set them before the three people around the table.

"I followed you a few weeks ago with an intent to egg your house but when I saw how nice it looked I felt bad and didn't." John lied with the sweetest mock voice he could. He knew Vernon would believe it though, at least the part about egging his house. John had actually followed him home after school earlier that day to try and talk to him about the same stuff he wanted to ask him now but he had chickened out like the gutless little shit he was. Or maybe it had been his pride, to come to Vernon for help was like suicide or bitter betrayal of his entire high school career.

"I see, well what did you want to talk to me about?" Richard asked adding some sugar to his tea and looking at the boy. John reached his good arm for the cup and smelled it. He gave it an interesting glance and then took a sip. He was surprised to find it was very good, "Whoa… this is so much better then beer." He said then looking at Vernon who had noticed the tone in his voice and raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you know, its better then beer since it's all you got."

"What do you want Bender." Vernon said his warning tone coming out. John grew nervous; he couldn't lose the man now. He didn't want to come clean though about how desperate he was so he decided to put it a way he knew he could ask with out getting them to suspicious.

"It's just a few hypothetical questions… nothing serious… it's just I have this issue and I need some help resolving it. My friends really can't help me because they got no power you know… and I am sure the cops will be looking for me soon anyway so… just… I need some advice on how to handle…"

"Get out." Richard said angrily.

"What?" Both John and Lilly asked looking at him shocked.

"I don't want any of that drug shit in this house or around me or my wife! What ever trouble you got in with the cops is your own problem… get the fuck out and don't come back here with that shit!" Vernon yelled standing.

"Calm down Mr. Vernon…" John said in his own warning tone, if he had to he would take the man on with a dislocated shoulder. "This ain't got anything to do with drugs… if you must know I gave that shit up about four weeks ago for my pretty princess of a girl friend who can't seem to get passed the fact I'd even consider dating her. She needed proof I really care about her so I gave up my drug ridden ways to prove I care… I'm quit sober and there for I am in quit a lot of pain."

"Will you please just sit down and stop jumping to conclusions." Lilly asked giving him a sweet face. He sat and crossed his arms across his chest, "This better be good."

"Like I said, this isn't about drugs…"

"Then why are the cops going to be after you…" Lilly asked.

"Cause of my old man… we got into it tonight and I took off… I am sure you are going to love this next comment V-man, but I can't lie… I was scared tonight… normally when my old man goes at me I can handle it, I light up some dope and ignore the pain. Wrap myself up and make it through. I ain't a baby I can handle the pain. But tonight it was just… it was something crazy… he thought I was trying to get mom to take off… with me. You know the whole run off on him thing. Well, I mean who wouldn't want to leave a drunk, sometimes-high ass whole who beats his wife and kid. Anyway… my point is I ran off because with this shoulder I really couldn't hold my own. I called the cops saying he was going at my ma, beating black and blue. But apparently when they got there…" John stopped a second and felt his anger rising, he felt the tears coming to his eyes so he stood and walked over to the sink with his back to them. He had to tell SOMEONE, he had to tell someone who could DO something about this.

"Shit, he told the cops that I was the one who attacked ma, said I was high and drunk and pissed she wouldn't give me more money for drugs… said I went at her with the car antenna and a knife! I don't even have my switch blade, Allison does!" John turned to Richard and looked at him, "Dude I need to know what to do… for once I am just plum out of ideas. I'd never touch my ma, I don't hit women its wrong and just awful shit right there. But man the cops ALWAYS believe my old man. Like I am the scum of the earth because I can't afford good clothes and I don't have a job. I mean I do have a job but it isn't a real job. Like fixing fucking cars is an awful job… MY DAD TOWS CARS!" John was getting really worked up now, "THE FUCKER TOWS CARS AND YOU KNOW WHAT I FUCKING AM THE ONE WHO PAYS FOR EVERYTHING! HOW SICK IS THAT! I PAY FOR THE FUCKING FOOD AND THE CABLE AND SHIT…. " John leaned against the fridge and slid to the floor, "V-man, I ain't gunna lie, I am so tired of this bull shit and I want out… I came here because I knew if anyone could make me worth anything besides a wife beating man's son, a burnout good for nothing shitless chicken maybe you could. I just need you to come WITH me to the cop station tomorrow and make sure they hear my side of the story. I have proof that my dad is the woman beater not me, but they ain't going to listen unless I got some power on my side, and I remember what you said, people won't believe me over you… but if you back me up… if you help me to tell them to see the truth I will… " John swallowed, "I swear on my dead dogs grave that I won't cause anymore trouble this year. I will be a good boy square who doesn't do anything but his homework and watch cartoons… I won't even smoke on school property! What do you say V-man?" John said looked over towards the man sitting on the far side of the table.

Richard sat back and John looked at him, the kid looked purely miserable, completely exhausted, tired, beaten and miserable. One time Richard would have paid money to see the kid suffer like this. But even he wasn't that awful of a human. He had wanted to help his students from the very beginning, but he had never been given a chance. Now he had one, he could help Bender and maybe the kid would be able to turn himself around, maybe he wouldn't be such a problem. Though he hated the idea of helping the biggest thorn in his side to ever exist he knew this could be his chance to do something right by these kids.

Richard glanced at his wife who gave him the go ahead face, Richard sighed and said, "You know what John, I think I can help you."

John stared at him in shock, as if some part of him hadn't believed that Vernon would even give a shit. That after that long pathetic rant Vernon wouldn't see where he was coming from he would send him back out into the rain. John felt hands take hold of him and he was taken back to the chair by the table, Lilly sat down again and started working on his forehead again.

Richard sat in silence and watched as the boy let Lilly fix him up. She had always had that tender side to her. The love of children of all ages, then again she just loves humanity as a whole. John closed his eyes as she gently pushed hair out of his face, John smirked, "You know, you should go and teach my ma how to touch like that… she never really had the ability to you know… to make me feel better." John said, he tried to make his voice out to be teasing her, maybe get her to blush but even Vernon could hear the sincerity.

Richard cleared his throat and said, "Okay well here is what I can do… as odd as it will be for you and me, crash here in the spare room for tonight, then in the morning I will go talk to some people and see what I can do about getting you out of this situation with your father… maybe we can find you a place to stay until the rest of the year is up too."

John breathed a sigh of relief that he was sure Vernon saw and said, "Your alright V-man, you know that? I mean I was sure that after our broom closet dispute you wouldn't even hear me out but man was I wrong. And for once I am glad I was wrong." John said with a smirk.

"Well that's really very kind of you smart ass." He said knowing full well what he had said to John that day.

"Richard!" Lilly snapped angrily.

"It's okay Mrs. Vernon, Dick here and I have a love hate relationship…" John smirked.

Vernon noted the change in John's demeanor now that he was sure he wouldn't be kicked out, tonight at least. "Okay you are all patched up…but about the shoulder…" Lilly asked softly, "I am a nurse… I can check to make sure it isn't dislocated."

"I am sure it is fine… say Mrs. Vernon…"

"Please call me Lilly."

"Pleasure," John said, "Lilly, I know your already putting me up and stuff but can I like bum a shower too?"

"Of course you can dear…here I will show you where it is." John smiled his thanks and as she rushed out of the room John lingered a second, "Yo V-man, I know I ain't exactly the house guest you'd want but… uh… Thanks…" John said as if saying that to him was an effort that took most of his strength. Vernon didn't respond so John walked out and up the stairs still holding his arm.

0000

Vernon stood in his bedroom and looked out the window at the dark night and the rain that fell, it was almost 2:30 and he was no longer tired.

"Richard sweetheart, do me a favor, these are your old clothes, take them to the boy and give him your old PJ's too. He could use some nice clothes for tomorrow."

Richard sighed as he was pushed out of his bedroom with clothes in hand; he walked down to the bathroom and peeked his head in the door. John stood in the middle of the bathroom holding the shoulder of his right arm, Richard saw he had taken off his wet dirty shirt and was soaking it in the sink. Maybe the boy had more common sense then Vernon had given him credit for. Vernon also noticed that John's back looked odd. What was all over his back that looked so strange?

Suddenly John shoved against this shoulder and Richard heard a pop and John went down onto the floor as he fought against the urge to scream. He had just reset his shoulder. Richard pushed the door open and came in the rest of the way to see if John was okay. As the boy pushed himself up the light caught his back and Richard realized what covered his back. Just then Lilly came to stand next to him and asked, "Hey John would you like some warm milk…" she stopped before she could finish, she stared at his back too. John turned around and looked at them.

"You need something _Dick_?" John asked. His eye twitched a little and he looked very unhappy. He knew Richard had seen his back and had watched him reset his shoulder. He wasn't looking for pity; he just needed some sleep and an adult to be on his side. He didn't want them cooing all over him and the scars on his back from his dad were not something he liked people seeing. He was a tough guy, he wasn't a little kid, the only reason his father could land so many hits is because if John were to fight back, his dad could claim John had started it.

"Here are some clothes for tonight and tomorrow. They are older so I am sure you won't want to wear them to school but your going to anyway." He said dropping it on the floor and still staring at John as if he hadn't seen anything.

"Did you want some warm milk before bed?" Lilly asked trying to regain her composure.

"Oh, uh, no thanks, I try not to drink or eat before bed… bad dreams."

Lilly nodded and turned and headed back towards the bedroom full steam.

"Hope I didn't upset her." John said with out any tone in his voice at all. He was shut off now, there was no emotion in him because he was now weighing if he needed to run or not. "If you hadn't noticed my back is part of my evidence against my father…" John said trying to sound like it didn't bother him.

"We can talk some more tomorrow, don't try to leave either before I get up… between me and Lilly we will hear you go… the cops need to know what's really going."

John nodded and waited for Richard to leave, when the man shut the door John sat down on the toilet and put his face into his hands. "Fuck." He said.

Richard paced his room, "Did you see his back?" Lilly asked as tears silently flowed down her face.

"Course I did damn it." Richard said angrily to himself.

"How could any person do that to a child…" she started.

"Lilly don't even start that, you know plain as day that kids get abused every day. It isn't like John mother fucking Bender is the only kid in the world to get beat with his dads belt."

"Don't you take that tone with me Richard, and don't use those words! We have to help him damn it!"

"So much for not using those words." He said with a smile.

"Richard just stop, that boy may have been an awful burden to you but he doesn't deserve that. He sucked up his pride so he could tell you. It's obvious he doesn't ask for help often and the fact that he chose you to help him when it is VERY obvious he doesn't LIKE you then I think we should assume he is desperate beyond words. He really needs help."

"You don't think I don't know that? I heard his voice, I saw his face, but the kid is an unstable time bomb and I know for a fact that the girl he was talking about was Claire Standish."

Lilly looked up, "As in the Standish Company? The guy who buys and sells BUILDINGS?"

"The guy who could buy the fucking city of Chicago if he really wanted to get passed all the red tape. Yeah, he is sweet on the guy's daughter and she is more then sweet on him. I am sick to say that since they started dating John's grades have gone up and his detentions have gone down. He is doing a lot better in school then he was before her. And I bet you anything he loves the girl… at least as much as he can… I bet you anything he is worried about his dad hurting the girl so he wants to detach himself from him."

"Well that's very sweet, but if we call child services they would take him away, he'd never see her again."

"He is almost 18 Lilly, Child services could only take him for a few months before they let him go… which would be fine if he knew how to live. If I know anything about John Bender his unstable emotions are going to make it very hard for him to hold any real stable job. Having a family isn't going to happen either. He is on the road to be just like his dad because he doesn't know anything else. He has to be re-taught everything!"

"Your such a wonderful guy." Lilly said pulling him down to sit beside him.

"Not really, just a few months ago I wanted to watch the kid drown…. Wait why am I a wonderful guy?"

"And aren't you just wonderful for changing your mind." She said kissing his nose.

John sat outside their bedroom and wondered how the hell he was going to ask Richard for more help then he was willing to give. John got up and walked back to the guest room. He stared at it and leaned against the doorframe. A really nice room was all his for one night. He was going to make the best of it. He ran and jumped on the bed and let his head sink into the pillows. He was asleep with in five and hadn't even made it under the covers.

Lilly wondered in some time later and smiled at him. He wasn't wearing the pj shirt but he was wearing the pants and he was asleep on his side, legs pulled up just enough to give him that insecure look. She came and sat beside him and got a closer look at John's back. It didn't look like belt marks, it looked more like someone had taken a car antenna and whipped him with it. The marks were long and laid criss cross over his back. She noticed some of them were on his arms and neck and shoulders too. There was one other mark she noticed too, on his right arm near his elbow on the inside.

A burn mark, about the size of a… cigar….Lilly felt the tears coming again and stood slowly. She took the quilt from the end of the bed and put it over him and brushed his hair out of his face to see the look of worry that covered his brow. He was asleep yes, but subconsciously he was waiting, wondering if he was going to be woken up, that maybe this was all a dream. She also noticed the small clump of silver hair that was in his bangs. A sign of white hair on someone this young was not uncommon but Lilly was sure it was more from stress and anxiety then from heredity.

Finally Lilly left the room and turned off the light and closed the door. She wished she could have stayed longer but she didn't want Richard to worry. After all, it was John Bender that was staying with them and Lilly had heard all about him the past four years. She had finally gotten to meet the boy that had driven her husband so insane those long Saturday nights after his days with Bender in detention. She didn't think he was as bad as Richard had claimed but then again she had only met him for a few hours. Tomorrow and next week and however long this mess took to clean up would soon show her the true John Bender.

000000000

The next morning John woke up warm and cozy, sun shinning in on him and he raised his head groggily from the pillow. He was still exhausted but at least he had gotten a few hours. It hadn't been the light to wake him, it had been the smell, and he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then grabbed a white shirt from the pile Vernon had given him. He put it on because he didn't want them to see his back again and he wondered down stairs. He stood in shock in the kitchen doorway because he was greeted by a stack of pancakes and sausage and milk and toast with jellies and freshly chopped fruit and eggs.

"Morning sugar! I didn't know what you liked so I just threw some stuff together." Across the table Vernon sat reading the paper in one of his usual suit. John approached and took hold of the seat and pulled it out to sit down. He sat slowly as if at any moment he was going to wake up from a dream. She sat down a place and a fork in front of him and then she sat down next to the boy and smiled, "Lets go! Richard put that paper down let's eat."

Richard complied and they started serving themselves, John watched as they took what they wanted and then started to eat. He was so hungry; he hadn't had food in a few days because he had had no money. He tried to avoid eating at home because his dad always made sure he started to eat first and then when he said they could him and his mother were allowed to eat. But that was to demeaning even for John so he chose to not eat to avoid that humility. Lilly stopped and looked at him, "Aren't you going to eat honey?" Richard looked at John who was staring at all the food.

"I… I am sorry, I am just not used to… its so much food…" he said still looking in disbelief.

"Well help yourself, have as much as you want." She said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure thing, I made it just for you." She said smiling.

John reached out and grabbed four pancakes, three links of sausage, took five spoons full of fruit and two slices of toast with strawberry jelly. He buttered the pancakes and added syrup. Then started to eat hunched over his food as quickly as he could. He knew they were not his father, he knew what he was doing was rude, but what if they decide to take it away. He wouldn't put it past them, he didn't know them that well and it wasn't like Vernon liked him that much. It was their food and they had a right to take it away so he ate as fast as he could until that is Lilly spoke up, "John sweetie slow down, no one is going to take it away. Take as much time as you need to eat. You don't want to get a stomach ach." John looked at her apologetically and nodded.

He slowed down and started to savor the taste, "Mmmm." He said eating the sausage and then blushed so bright red when Vernon looked at him that he swore he was going to die.

This entire situation was awkward for both him and Dick; he knew that, the only person who didn't feel that awkward moment was Lilly who didn't really know John that well. John didn't want Vernon to know how starved he was or how desperate he was for a warm bed or how secretly he would have loved to have a mother like Lilly. He secretly wished he had a normal family but at the same time he knew he wouldn't be who he was if he hadn't had the family he had had. And Claire liked him how he was now. And if going through his childhood like he had made him who Claire liked and wanted he would have gone through it a million times.

Lilly turned to him, "All done?" she asked. He nodded and looked down at his plate, "Want help cleaning up?" he asked, this surprised Vernon, he didn't expect the boy to have such manners, especially after eating so much and so fast. Obviously he was protective of his food, which means he often didn't get any.

"No it's alright dear, you and Richard will be late for school, hurry along and get going." John slowly looked at Vernon who stared at him out half open eyes, as if he thought this was all a dream and any minute he may wake up, he studied John and waited a few more seconds until he decided this nightmare was going to continue and stood.

"Meet me outside in a few minutes… I need to grab some stuff upstairs, my car better be there when I get out there or you will be toast."

"Actually I am good to walk…" John said trying to be polite.

"No you will not, I saw that limp last night…" Lilly started.

"No honestly I am good now, it don't hurt at all." John said standing and grabbing his coat from the chair where he had left it last night, he slipped it on and started heading towards the doors. "Thanks for everything… I mean really, the food and bed and the medical care and I will just talk to you at school Mr. Vernon." John said trying to sound as respectful as he could. Richard slowly watched as the boy walked out into the front of the house to get to the front door. He then looked at his wife who looked disappointed and he then grabbed his coffee and took a sip.

"You should have offered him a ride… or at least insisted" Lilly said.

"I can't make him do anything he doesn't want… trust me." Vernon said trying to hide a smirk.

Lilly sighed, "What if he was right about his dad sending the cops out after him. What if they are waiting at the school and try to pick him up and you aren't there?" Lilly asked looking worried.

Vernon thought about this and then sighed, "Shit." He couldn't help the kid if he was in jail. "You better make this worth my while." Lilly smiled and kissed his cheek. "Wait till tonight handsome." And just like that Vernon was out the door feeling like he was spending way to much time with this kid.

John walked down the streets he had come up to get to Vernon's. He thought about the night's events and couldn't help but smile. He was going to be cleared of all charges. He just knew that even though Vernon hated his guts there is no way the man would hang him out to dry if his wife was going to be such a pain about it. He might have a chance at a normal life for the last few months of high school. He could go back and live at home and him and his mother could get things straight. Clean up the house, maybe paint it and perhaps they could be happy for just a little bit together.

Suddenly John saw a cop car turn down the street he was on and he doubled back and started running the way he came. He could duck into Vernon's shed if…

Suddenly a familiar car came around the corner and John saw who was behind the wheel he locked eyes with the man and wondered if he had decided to follow him. Vernon hit the breaks and motioned for the boy to come over and get in. John nodded and crossed the street he hopped in the back seat not wanting to assume the front was okay and laid down.

"What are you doing?" Vernon asked.

John motioned towards the end of the street and Vernon looked to see a cop car turn the corner and he suddenly hit he gas and they went off as if he hadn't even been stopped. When the cop car went by Vernon motioned for John to stay down.

"When he get near the school I will let you out a few blocks away and we can come in our separate ways, that way no one is none the wiser you and I are on standing each other terms.

"Much appreciated." John said enjoying staring at the ceiling at the trees whipped by the window. When they arrived John sat up and started to get out.

"Before you go, after school meet me in my office, we will wait a bit and then take off down the police station. After that is all sorted out you will be out of my hair and I out of yours deal?"

"Done deal." John said with a smile on his face. He hoped out of the car and as he walked he did a little dance. He was going to be free; at last he was going to be free. Completely free and normal and no one charity case and how wonderful it would be to be free!

Vernon watched the boy dance away, he was almost afraid to ask what that was about. Perhaps the boy had lost his mind after being beaten to much. Vernon shrugged it off and he headed towards the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Chapter two of my three chapter one-shot. Enjoy. **

School had gone by so slow, and John had been on his toes that at any moment the cops would bust in and drag him out, his father laughing and Vernon gone. But he had pulled the breakfast club aside and had told them everything unable to keep it to himself. They stood in the hallway and talked between lunch and the last period of the day. "I just got one more class and then V-man is taking me down to the station and then I will be a free man! The way dad beat me and my ma, I bet you I can get him locked up or at least under a restraining order. He will be out of my life and out of my hair and just OUT OF EVERYTHING!" John said wrapping his arms around Claire, "And you know what this means… you can come over and see my room…" Claire smiled and blushed. Andy, Allison and Brian were beaming at the good news until suddenly a loud bang came from down the hall and they looked to see a huge man and some cops walking in. John felt his heart stop, and his legs turn to jello.

"There he is! That god damn little rat bastard!" The huge man roared.

"Brian go get Vernon… NOW!" Andy said. The blonde headed boy took off sprinting towards the office.

"Andy get the girls back…" John said moving to stand in the center of the hall as the large man came bustling towards him, the cops on tow.

Just then the bell rang and the students came out of class or lunch and were shocked and stunned to see the cops. Great, John thought, an audience there goes my reputation…

"You son of a bitch!" His dad yelled as he came close, John didn't back down. For once he wasn't going to back down.

"Calm down dad." John said as calmly as he himself could.

As his dad came to stand before him he shoved his fist into John's stomach and he went down. The students watched in awe. "You little shit, you see what you get for beating her up!" he yelled at John's head, which was facing the ground, hair, fell in his face as he tried to catch his breath. He couldn't move, or breathe or run.

"That's enough Mr. Bender." One of the cops said, but John's dad wasn't done he noticed the crowd of kids and smiled. "Huh, how the mighty have fallen…" he kicked John in the face and the boy went flying back to land at Andy's feet. The wrestler pushed Allison and Claire back and went to stand over Bender, "Want to try that again OLD MAN." Andy sneered.

"My fight ain't with you BOY, that son of a bitch beat the shit out of his mother and attacked me… he is unstable and he is going to go to jail for his actions." His dad said with a smile, "Or maybe to the military… someplace where they beat you every day… he will learn then won't he?"

John tapped Andy's leg and the boy moved off and helped him up, "That's bull shit." John said as loud as he could, which wasn't very loud, his mouth was bleeding because he had bit his tongue and broke a few teeth. And his was still having trouble breathing. The pain it's self wasn't bad, he was still in shock, but did it have to happen like this. And what the fuck was up with the cops, they just stood there and watched in shock. "It's bull shit… you're the one who hit mom… and me… and this proves it." John spat, the blood landed at his dads feet.

"No one is going to believe your lies anymore Johnny…"

"Don't call me that!" John barked instantly, he threw himself forward and shoved his knuckles into his dad's nose and he saw the old man's head snap back. He was shocked on the inside but showed no weakness on his face. He had been waiting to do that, for years. John HATED that name. His dad called him that to demean him. Johnny was a little boys name, and John wasn't a kid anymore.

"What's wrong Johnny, don't want your friends to hear our little pet name for you?" His dad said quickly snapped his nose back into place. Blood ran down his mouth. Some of the girls looked away with a gasp and most of the color drained out of the boy's faces, he eyed a girl who turned around and threw up.

"John!" Claire called,

John's dad smashed his fist into John's head and that was enough to get the cops to grab hold of Mr. Bender and they started to drag him back away from the boy who was now half unconscious on the ground. Claire pushed through and ran to him, "John… John please wake up… John talk to me…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Came a roar from behind the students.

The kids parted and teachers flooded fourth and started trying to push the kids back into the cafeteria or the classrooms but they just wouldn't have it. Richard Vernon pushed though the crowd and came to look at the bloody boy on the ground being held by Claire and then to the man the cops were restraining.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Vernon yelled, "THIS IS A SCHOOL NOT A JAIL HOUSE!" He came at John's dad and got right up in his face, "YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW! AND I SWEAR IF I EVER SEE YOU ON THIS PROPERTY AGAIN I WILL PRESS CHARGES!" Vernon was small in size compared to John's dad but he didn't back down and the vein that was poking out of his temple was enough to make anyone wary.

"We ain't leaving with out that women beating son of a bitch… he is going to jail for beating his mother and attacking me… I am tired of this bull shit… he is a juvenile delinquent and I don't want the stupid retarded little shit sac!"

Vernon stared at him a moment and then whipped his fist around and clock Mr. Bender on the face as hard as he could. The man stared at him in disbelief and Vernon spoke before the man could get a second.

"Now this is MY school, and these are MY students and in case you didn't notice we are currently IN school. Now I can do two things, I can either SUE your ass for coming onto this property and attacking one of MY students… or I can take you out back and beat the shit out of you until you leave! Either way you aren't staying here. I will bring John down to the police station AFTER school is over and we will TALK THIS OUT LIKE ADULTS… you may hit people for beating woman, which I seriously DOUBT John did, but I BEAT people for hitting my students… Now Get. The. Fuck. Out." Vernon said pointing towards the way the man had come. Slowly the cops let Mr. Bender go and the man pulled himself together, he took a deep breath and turned to leave. Vernon looked at the cops, "And I am calling a complaint into the station… there is no way three cops should just STAND there when a man is beating a child on school property… I will make sure all three of you lose your fucking badges." The cops turned quickly and followed John's dad out.

Suddenly before Vernon knew what was going on the students burst out into clapping and they were looking at Vernon like he was a spectacle all his own. Two or three of John's well known burn out friends came fourth and patted him on the back. "Dude, you were totally in the zone! Your alright Dick." One said. Vernon ignored the rest of the claps and cheers and applause from the students and crossed over to Claire. Vernon looked to John who had a bloody smile on his face, "You hit my old man… you're my hero." He said in a sarcastic dreamy voice and then passed out.

"Shit." Vernon said, "You! Clark… go grab the schools nurse, teachers, get those kids back to where ever they belong! Nothing to see here… anymore at least!" After a few minutes and some students lingering to make sure nothing else was going to happen the hall was empty. Soon enough the school nurse came bustling down the hall with Andy in tow and she soon had John checked out and patched up good enough they could make it down to the station after school. The breakfast club had been allowed to stay of course because they had simply refused to go.

Finally after a few more minutes Claire pushed John's hair out of his face and he slowly opened his eyes, "Oh man cherry, I had this crazy dream that Richard Vernon punched out my dad." Then John's hand went to his jaw and he said, "OW FUCK!"

"Calm down Bender you shit head, or your going to hurt yourself worse then your father did." John's eyes grew wide and looked up, "V-man… you mean that wasn't a dream… you actually…"

"Afraid so… I am pretty sure I broke a finger on your father's ugly face." He said looking at his middle finger as if it was more so annoying then painful.

John couldn't help it, he started to laugh and so did Andy and Brian and Claire, even the nurse snickered a little and though no one saw it when Vernon got up to leave he smirked too.

000000

"No I don't care what that lying sack of shit said… he hit John first… kicked him once and when John finally retaliated he punched him again. The kid had broken teeth and a bloody mouth and a bit up tongue…." Vernon paused as if he was listening then said, "No, bull shit, he was on school property… attacking one of my students… I don't care if it was his son…. THERE WERE THREE COPS WHO DID NOTHING! They stood and watched that man attack a kid! THAT'S BULL SHIT! YOU CAN'T LISTEN TO THAT ASS HOLE! I don't care what they found in his fucking room… I don't care about that either… YOU WANT PROOF LOOK AT THE KIDS FUCKING BACK… yes and his arm… fine when school is over but I am not bringing him down till he is ready…. He has had enough… what do I mean? He showed up at my house at one o'clock this morning with no shoes no coat and a dislocated shoulder, black eye and gash… by the time that man is done John won't have a face left!" Vernon paused again and then said, "Deal, but I want to be there when you question him… I promised him… DON'T ASK ME WHY… just… if you want to talk to John I am going to be in that room… or we will get a fucking lawyer." Vernon slammed the phone down and rubbed his eyes.

John looked at him and gave a questioning look, "Ah, What's up… Dick?" John said trying to do his best Bugs Bunny. Vernon gave him a look of warning and then said, "You were right kid…. They are taking his side… your dad must be one hell of a smooth talker."

"He ain't ever been smooth but he is good at manipulation, black mail and getting people what they need. I guarantee if there were any dirty cops he found them…" John said as if it was no big thing.

"Jesus this is over my head… I am a fucking principle John, I don't know if I will be able to help… I don't know what I can do."

John looked down and shook his head, "You don't have to do anything… V-man… just be there. Even if it's just you, as long as I got someone, one adult on my side for once in my whole life… " John said putting his face into his hands and then pulling back, "I can't even fucking touch my own face with out getting hurt… this has to stop and I won't give up till I am free of that asshole. Even if I have to go to jail to escape." John said.

"Look John, I know I haven't made it easy on you either but…"

"Save it V-man… don't go soft on me now… it was so fun to cause trouble and get under your skin… no matter what I don't think either of us really want to get to the point of best buddies… you'd miss spending your Saturdays with me. Don't lie." John said really hoping they weren't about to have a moment.

Vernon took the hint and cleared his throat, be ready when the bell rings for last hour, if your friends are coming they will have to drive themselves. But only you and I will be in the room with the investigator. Got it?" Vernon asked.

John nodded and took a deep breath, this was it, he had forty-five minutes before he was going to either get rid of his dad or go to jail. He had to see Claire before this happened. He stood, "Bathroom… be right back." He said before Vernon could question. He actually did go to the bathroom to see how he looked. Between the black eye, the bruise and gash on his forehead, the broken teeth and the bruising on his cheekbone from where his dad kicked him made him look like a beat up hooker. He got a paper towel wet and cleaned himself some more, the nurse had patched him up pretty good and so had Lilly but he still knew he looked like a cat who had been put in a bag and beat with a stick.

He knew Claire was in history so he moved down the halls quickly and as quiet as possible, he turned the corner and saw two girls walking down and talking quietly. He kept his head down in hopes of avoiding them but as he moved closer to the wall he heard them call, "John!"

How in blazes did they know his name? "John, hey we just wanted to, you know say hi…" they said smiling.

"Oh uh…. Hi…" he said as if they didn't matter at all to him, which they didn't.

"Hi." They said.

John crossed his arms over his chest and just stared at them with a confused and annoyed look, "Okay well… talk to you tomorrow." They said walking by they whispered and giggled and suddenly John noticed the cheerleading skirts.

You get punched in the face and suddenly the cheerleaders want to jump you, women were so fucking weird.

John finally found the right class and waited for the bell to ring. When it did he watched as the kids filed out, some of them noticed him and said hi, others walked by quickly and whispered, and still yet others treated him like they had his whole life, like he wasn't even there.

The same two cheerleaders were walking back up the hall and saw him, they stopped and started to strike up a conversation, John ignored them and when Claire came out he grabbed her and took off down the hall towards the back doors. Claire hadn't said anything but she looked like she was worried. John led her out the backdoors into the parking lot and sat her down on the stairs, "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see you before I go down to the police station. If you guys are going to show up you will have to drive separate from Vernon and I, apparently the guy is actually going to sit in the questioning room with me. Despite previous situations I have concluded that maybe V-man isn't as bad as I thought… as any of us thought." John said.

"Are you saying you LIKE Vernon?" Claire asked with a smirk.

"Jury is still out, but I am saying for sure that right now he is all I got when it comes to taking down my dad… and I could use all the help I can get."

"Is there anything I can do?" Claire asked taking hold of his hand. John thought a moment and then said, "Actually I think there is…" Claire smiled and waited to hear what it was.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The ride to the police station was silent and John felt the tension between Vernon and himself. The man did not want to do this; he wanted to be doing anything but this. John knew the man was doing him a HUGE favor, which meant if John was a decent person he wouldn't give Vernon a hard time the rest of the year, or the rest of his life, or the rest of existence for that matter. He owed the man right now more so then he had ever owed anyone.

"V-man… before we get there… before my fate as a complete and total waste of life is confirmed, I just want to say thanks… I know we don't get along, I know for a fact we hate each other. But no one has ever done anything like this for me before… and even if your just doing it to make sure you get some at night from your silky wife, I just… I couldn't do this with out you…. And as much as I want to avoid this mushy shit, I really really owe you."

Vernon sat there in silence and then slowly looked over at John, he stared a moment and then nodded. That was all it took, John knew his message had been received and there was no need to go any further.

They pulled into the Police station and John held his breath as they opened the doors and ascended the steps to the front doors of the Shermer Police department.

**A/n: Okay, Really hoping you are excited to see how this story is going to come to an end. Chapter three the last and only chapter left is next and I hope when you read the last chapter you will give me a review for the whole story and tell me if you liked it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**The final moments **

John sat in the interrogation room and looked across the table at the cop, "Well John, how are you?" The cop asked casually like this whole thing was nothing to be too serious about.

"Can we cut this shit please… ask him the questions so we can get out of here." Vernon said with anger. The cop gave him a resentful look and then sighed pulling the file open.

"Alright then, you want to skip the pleasantries it's fine by me. John please tell me in detail where you were this morning around say… midnight."

"I was at home." John said.

The cop stared at him, "That's very detailed."

John gave him an annoyed looked and said, "I was at home, in my room listening to music and trying to fix my guitar."

"Anything else?" The cop asked giving him a you might as well just say it look.

John shrugged his shoulders and the cop knew he would have to ask if he wanted to get John to admit to it. "Had you engaged in any drinking or drugs at any time?"

"Smoked some pot, dad gave me a beer but I didn't drink it…left it in my room un-opened." He said putting his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"Alright, please tell me in detail what happened after that… and what happened the rest of this morning up until you came to school."

John looked at Vernon who nodded, John sighed, "I was in my room working on my guitar trying to relax and stuff… well around maybe twelve-thirty ish I heard my dad come in… he sounded pretty drunk so I shut my door and turned up the radio. A few minutes later I heard my ma and old man get into it you know… yelling throwing shit… it happens a lot so I don't think much of it. Well next thing I know I hear a real nasty scream from my ma… I mean really nasty, not like normal… I stood and left my room heading towards the kitchen to make sure she was you know…. Still… breathing. I found her on the floor of the kitchen bleeding pretty bad, I don't know what he had got her with but he got her in the leg. I guess he was pretty mad that night… I went to help her up, get her leg wrapped, and as I set her down on the chair in the kitchen dad came in…" John stopped at that moment and his eyes latched on to a spot on the table and just stayed there he looked at no one and his eyes glazed over, "Keep going John." Vernon said.

"He… he yelled at me for helping ma… said she needed to learn a lesson... he thought she was having an affair, that she had had a man over during the day… but I know she hadn't… I was in and out most of the day, there was no way she could have gotten a guy in and out with out me seeing him… I didn't exactly go to school that day…I ran in after school to see some friends and then you know… talk to someone. Then I went back home, I would have caught her, anyway… my old man started yelling that I was a lazy sleeze ball, a no good piece of shit brat who didn't do nothing. I told him he needed to take ma to the hospital… but dad wouldn't have it. He said he wouldn't pay for it either. At that point I got…." John stopped and glanced at Vernon then back at the table, "I got scared… real scared… sometimes dad gets this look in his eyes, you just know he is going to do something. Like when he burned me with a cigar for spilling paint…. You just know your in trouble and that you need to get away from him. I tried to leave the kitchen, but he stepped in front of me, said if I wanted to leave I'd have to get passed him. I tried to duck but he grabbed my hair and threw me down and punched me. I stood up figuring if I could get one good hit in I could get out of the house for the night… sometimes I stay with a friend you know… crash on the floor when things get bad at home. Well I stood and he kind of laughed and said I was pathetic… I didn't want to fight him… he is just to big and I can't… I mean you think I look big for a high school kid… it's the layers you know… I wear a lot of clothes to look bigger… I am actually pretty small. I knew I didn't stand a chance… he came at me and I pulled back and slipped on the blood on the floor from my ma's leg… he got my forehead with his boot. He dragged me up and pulled my arm behind my back and pushed me into the fridge. He kept pulling on it, said he wouldn't stop till I cried and begged. I… I didn't do it… I was strong and kept my mouth shut so he kept pulling, he must of realized I wasn't going to yell because he yanked my arm hard and pulled it out. I yelled then though… probably worse then my ma. At that point ma had passed out on the table and he turned to her and started yelling for her to get up. That's when I ran… I made it out of the house but dad chased me and got into his car. I got away by running through the yards… until I found Vernon's house."

"Why did you go there?" The cop asked casually trying to sound like he wasn't impressed.

"He was the only adult I knew that would believe me… that would help me… no one really likes me that is… I can admit it… He is the only teacher I could think of that would help me…that had enough power to keep my dad away from me… I can't… couldn't handle my old man like I was."

"So… you just left your mother the way she was?" The cop asked.

John looked at him and grew defensive, "I had no choice, it wasn't like he was attacking HER anymore, he was attacking me and he kicked in my face and dislocated my arm, even if I had stayed I couldn't have done ANYTHING for her… no matter if I wanted to or not. If I can't even protect myself how am I supposed to protect her!" John yelled angrily.

"No need to get worked up John… it's all going to get worked out." The cop said. "What happened when you got to Mr. Vernon's?"

"He let me inside and his wife patched me up, cleaned me up, let me shower and sleep there and then let me eat in the morning, got me to school… and told me we would come down here and sort this all out…he is a good man." John said not looking at Vernon.

"Is this all true?" The cop asked Vernon.

"Everything at my house yes, is true and you can question my wife if there is any doubt. As for what happened at his home I wasn't there but from what I saw at the school today I believe every word."

"Do you and your father fight often?" The cop asked.

"Normally I avoid home when I can, so we don't fight as often as we did when I was younger… but if I am home and he is drunk then yes… we fight quit a bit, he usually starts um, I don't fight back often either… which is why I am so pretty right now." John said motioning to his face.

"How often does he hit your mother?"

"More then me… honestly I am amazed she is still alive…" John said tears coming to his eyes, "When I was a kid I would fall asleep to her crying… as I got older… more brave, stood up to him more he paid more attention to me… but he has always aimed it mostly at her. The fact she can still walk is incredible."

"Alright… well that's all I need… in about five minutes the chief will bring in a doctor to have a look at you… hold tight until then." The cop got up and left.

John looked at Vernon, "Don't you tell anyone got it?" John barked.

"Tell them what?" Vernon asked annoyed.

"That I am scared of my old man… I got a rep to up hold and I don't need people knowing that I'm a coward."

"You're hardly a coward… you know how many kids would be to scared to come forward and tell the cops what's going on… when your dad was attacking you at school I was told you pushed the girls back so they wouldn't get hurt. You faced him to keep the others out of danger… you sound pretty brave to me." Vernon said bringing his hands together to rest on his stomach. He leaned back and closed his eyes. John sat there in silence contemplating what Vernon had just said. Finally after much to long a silence a doctor walked in with the chief of police.

"Alright John, I am sorry we can't have you do this in a more private area but under the circumstances we need you to remain at the station… you have claimed that your father had hit you and left marks correct?" The chief asked.

"Every day of my life." John said feeling his defenses going up.

"Alright, then if you are okay with it please show us…" The chief said, "We need the doctor to try and see if he can tell how old some of the marks are."

John rolled up his shirt sleeve and showed the doctor his arm, the burn looked just as nasty as it had the first day it had happened. The doctor examined it, "Looks pretty fresh… when did this happen?"

"Awhile ago… I spilled paint in the garage… so my old man grabbed his cigar."

"Any others?"

"Besides my face?" John asked.

The doctor examined the boy's face and then said, "Really fresh, obviously, any others?" John looked at the chief a second and then said, "No…"

Vernon cleared his throat, "John… I know you have your pride but this is no time to be modest." John sighed and slowly stood, he gave a glare to Vernon and then pulled off his shirt. He turned around and showed his back to the doctor and the chief.

"Oh my…" was all the doctor could say. He stared with out even coming close to examine John. He stood there a moment and then turned around, his chest and stomach and upper arms were also covered.

"What did he use to do this?" The doctor said, the doubt in his voice completely gone, he rushed forward and looked over the boy's body.

"Sometimes it was a car antenna other times I am not quit sure… he would just grab what ever was near by…"

"Alright son, please sit on the table now." The doctor said, John did what he was told and the man felt up the boy's leg, then up his arms, "Have you ever had any broken bones?"

"I don't know, I couldn't walk on my right leg for a few months… had to set it and limp a lot… but I figured it was just sprained or something." John said.

"There is just to much damage… I would need to take him to the hospital for x-ray's to get the extent of the damage. But most of the scars I can see are pretty old… some are newer… all the visible damage though has been over years… Jeff I am sorry… but it's looking like the kid is telling the truth…" The doctor rushed out of the room with out even paying John a final glance.

The chief stared at the boy with bitterness and then said, "We are going to bring your father in to talk to you both at the same time… don't think this is over yet… your stories DON'T match up… and we will be here as long as it takes to get to the bottom of this mess…"

The chief left and John sat down not even bothering to put on his shirt, "I knew it… I am screwed."

"What do you mean you are screwed? The stories don't match but we have more alibis then your father does…" Vernon started but John cut him off.

"I know Jeff… and so does my old man… he is a family friend… or at least a friend of my dad. The chief is on my dad's side…. I had no fucking idea that he was the chief of police. I am so screwed." John said. He felt the tears coming to his eyes, he didn't want to cry, he didn't want to show how weak and pathetic and desperate he was but he couldn't help it. He had finally broken and told someone what was happening, not to mention thanks to his dad the entire student body thought he was a fucking weakling, and now this, he thought he was so close to being free and as it turns out… his old man was still one step ahead. He slammed his head down on the table and started to sob, he let out a frustrated yell and started to bang his head on the table over and over.

Utter shock had taken Vernon he rushed forward and grabbed the boy and pulled him back, "NO! LET ME GO! I CAN'T WIN! HE IS JUST GOING TO LIE AND MAKE ME SEEM LIKE THE CRAZY PERSON! I MIGHT AS WELL PROVE HIM RIGHT! LOOK AT ME COPPERS I AM PHSYCO!" John screamed.

"KNOCK IT OFF BENDER!" Vernon yelled, the boy looked up at him the tears streaming, "I am so sick and tired of this wrap I got… I ain't that bad a person… I ain't just a burn out no good waste… Imma person V-man… and I can't take this anymore… I need to get away from him… if I don't get out of this… if I can't get away from him… I am going to really lose it."

Just then the door opened and the chief, two other cops, a man in a brown tweed jacket and glasses, and John's dad came through the door. John quickly put on his shirt and wiped his face, he locked all his gates, put up his defenses. It was time to put on the brace face, time to be tough. Vernon sat down slowly and all the other people sat down in chairs accept for the two extra cops.

"Alright John, I would like you to meet Mr. Jones, he is a doctor also. He is just going to sit in and listen… now let's start." Jeff said casually.

"Alright, look John, I am willing to forget everything, let bygones be bygones and allow you to come home. We can talk it all out and you can apologize to your mother and we can move on." John's dad said.

"I don't need to apologize to her for anything… I didn't hit her… you did." John said with as much a serious tone as he could muster.

"John it's okay to admit what you did… I told them the truth… about the knife and why I had to do to you what I did… your mother forgives you… she is at home in bed resting she says she forgives you completely. You can come home no need to be afraid."

"I don't WANT to come home…. Not as long as you are there… it isn't safe if you are there." John said trying to keep his eyes locked with his fathers.

"Don't be silly… you know the only reason I attacked you like that was because you were beating your mother so bad…"

"I have never hit a woman unlike you." John said.

"Now listen to me young man, you know I would never lay a hand on your mother… I would never lay a hand on you unless you made me."

"I never made you do anything… you attacked my ma with the knife because you were drunk and pissed off… just to let you know I was home all day… didn't go to school… she didn't have anyone over… your just a jealous paranoid shit head." John snapped, "And I bet you anything you have been cheating on my ma for four or five years… found a pairs of panties in your truck… found a rather dirty letter from a woman named Amber… she's under 18… so now you're a woman beater and a fucking pervert…" John's father slammed his fist on the table and said, "Don't you make up lies like that you little shit… I am trying to offer an olive branch…. This is your chance to avoid charges… to avoid Juvey… are you really going to throw it away because your to proud to admit you got caught."

"I'd rather go to jail and rot for twenty years then spend one more day in a house with your crazy ass… I am sick and tired of your unpredictable bull shit… sick and tired of your lazy, stupid ass fucking bull shit… either you move the fuck out and leave me and my ma alone… or I go to jail an you can keep banging your 17 year old high school sluts. I refuse to live under the same roof as you… even if it means lying with you about what really happened. You attacked my ma…and when I fought back you attacked me… and when I ran you chased me…"

"LIER!" His father shouted.

"Let's calm down… John, your father's story holds more water… there is more proof on his side…"

"Have you talk to my ma?" John asked.

"And it seems that despite the fact Mr. Vernon's wife does confirm everything you said we still…"

"HAVE YOU TALK TO MY MOTHER!" John yelled.

The chief stared at John and then glanced at John's father and then back at Vernon, "No we haven't…"

"Then you don't have shit… she was there, she had the gash on her leg from THAT ASS HOLE to prove it… ask her… she will talk." John said.

"She is at home in bed resting… she can't be questioned…" The chief said.

"Why didn't he take her to the hospital… if I attacked her, why did he not just knock me the fuck out, and take her to the hospital. He chased me around all night and she never got to the hospital… is she still alive dad… or was she dead when you got home you careless ass hole!"

"Mind your fucking mouth, if your mother had died I would have done far worse to you at school… you wouldn't be here."

"You here him threaten me? Why does no one care that he threatens me?" John asked feeling his old self coming back.

"Because you deserve it." His dad said.

"Oh yeah?" John asked.

"Yeah you do because you're a little shit… a useless piece of shit and you've always been worthless."

"Come on old man, give it to me I can take it… show me the love." John said.

"Oh I will give it to you… right across the face!" His dad barked.

"YOU SEE HIM THREATENING TO HIT ME!" John said standing up. "And which one of you pussies are going to do something about it… none of you… you're going to let him get away with it… he is going to beat me and my ma until we are black and blue because your either paid off your fucking to chicken shit to put him away!"

"John… sit down." Vernon said. John looked at him and took a breath and slowly sat down.

"Why do you listen to him and not me… huh… you a queer with this guy… you think I am the pervert and you're a fucking queer?"

Vernon looked at John's dad and said, "Don't even bring me into this Mr. Bender… I am the principle. It is my job to make sure all the students are taken care of… not to say your son and I are best friends, in fact he gives me a lot of trouble at school, but he is still a student and I will look after him until I am sure he is in the proper hands which I am sure is no where near you."

"Don't you dare tell me what is best for MY son… I know who you are Mr. Vernon… Richard right… yeah I know you and your wife… can't have any kids of her own… she will take anyone's kids won't she… maybe it's you who is the problem… have bad seed buddy?"

Vernon stared at him, then he cocked his head to the side, "Am I hearing this right… you think my seed is the problem? You think that is why my wife is infertile?" John's dad crossed his arms over his chest and sat back, "I am just saying… rumor around town is you two been trying for years to have kids… and all I am saying is that just because you can't have kids doesn't give you any right to scoop up other people's kids and play the pity game with them."

"I am just going to log that away for now…" Vernon said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" John's dad said.

"Nothing."

"Gentleman please, we are getting far off subject, this is supposed to be just between John and his father now let's get back to this." Doctor Jones said taking notes.

"Are you going to admit what you did and come home?" John's dad asked, the annoyance in his voice prevalent and dangerous.

"No." John said.

"Well chief… there isn't much more to discuss… what are we going to do." John's dad said to the chief.

"I need some time to review the evidence and figure things out… before today is over someone has to be taken into custody. Until then you and your son will be here in the station. Mr. Vernon I want you to come with me, give these two a chance to talk alone." The chief said.

"Are you kidding me, I am NOT leaving John alone in this room with his father… not after…"

"You have no choice, either you come or I have those two drag you out." The chief said pointing towards the two cops standing by.

"Fine… John keep your self cool alright?" Vernon said casually.

John nodded and glared at his dad. Everyone left the room leaving father and son alone staring at each other.

"You're being a fool boy." His dad said.

"Hardly… I want out of that hell hole and even if it means I have to go down I will do it…"

"Escape isn't worth jail son."

"Don't call me son… I ain't your son… ever since you came around you been beating me… and my ma… then again I don't think it would much matter… even if I was your real son I don't think you'd love me anymore."

"Probably not." The man said with an evil smirk, "Your just to easy to bully." his old man said. "When did you find out I wasn't your real dad anyway… your ma said she didn't want you knowing…"

John looked down, "I've known for a few years now… explains a lot about why I don't look like you at all… turns out my real dad was a good man… for so long I thought I would be just like you… thought my old man was such a bad person that there was no way I could get around it… your blood in my veins… like fucking poison… you have no clue how happy I was the day I found out… it was like a message from God… he was yelling at me that I could be a good person… a decent person. You know my real dad was a pilot… I did all kinds of research… he flew jets and stuff… a real humanitarian."

"Don't flatter yourself, you will never be like that shit head… he was bright and charming… you're just a stupid lazy little twerp."

"Well if I can even be half of what he was I will still be ten times better then you."

"You ungrateful little shit…" His dad said standing up.

"Ungrateful, why shouldn't I be… you never gave me nothing but scars and a black eye… your worthless and dead to me. You ain't nothing bu trailer trash, a shit stain in some fat man's shorts, or a zit on the face of some ugly ass nerd. You ain't ever going to be anything to me. I hope you die cold and alone and ugly and I hope you roast in hell." John spat.

His dad came at him and John shoved back from the table, he fell from his chair and as his dad came at him the door opened.

"What in the…" the chief started.

"Oh Jeff… uh… he fell out of his chair… I was going to help him up." The chief looked at John who was breathing heavy with wide eyes, he made himself calm down and nodded, "Yeah, that's it." John said standing up trying to keep him self from shaking.

"You two go with the cops to the cell, someone else just came in to talk. We will come get you in a little bit."

OOOOOOOO

John sat on the bench in the cell and stared out the bars, Vernon came down every few minutes to talk to him and then would disappear again. John had one clue as two who was in the room being asked all kinds of questions. He hoped it was who he thought it was and he hoped they were saying all the right things.

This whole ordeal was just what John had been hoping for, either way he would get out of his house and away from his "old man." Not his father, but his old man. There was a difference, there had always been a difference.

John's dad had fallen asleep on the other side of the cell and for a long time had looked peaceful and at rest, John wished the man really was at rest, never to wake up again but he wasn't that lucky. Eventually he woke up and said, "Hey boy, how long we been down here?"

John didn't say anything and he heard his old man move to a sitting position. "Hey shit head… I am talking to you… how long we been down here?" He asked again standing and walking over to John. He grabbed the kid by the shirt and said, "You better answer me or…" Suddenly people were coming down the stairs and he released John. The boy dropped onto the ground and sat there watching the large group walk down.

"Well look who got out of bed… my beautiful little wifey… come to bail me out?" He asked with a rather charming smile. John's mother limped over using a cane to walk. She looked at her husband and then down at her son who tried to avoid her eyes.

"Come on John let's go home." She said in a soft voice.

"What?" The old man said.

"I have come for John…" she said not even bothering to look at him.

John looked up at her in shock, he saw Claire standing behind her with the rest of the breakfast club smiling. The chief stood off to the side with some cops and Vernon and Lilly stood behind the Club. John slowly stood and came towards the door, "Don't even tell me you are leaving me in here… I won't let you go home with him… not after what he did to your leg…" John's dad started.

"It's over Howard! I told them the truth so now I am leaving you… I will be hiring a lawyer to draw up papers… you better sign them… and then get the fuck out of my life." One of the cops came forward and unlocked the cell door, John slowly walked out keeping his head down. The door shut and as the cop locked it John's old man threw himself against it and screamed, "YOU STUPID CUNT! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" He reached his arm through and bars and grabbed at her. Mr. Vernon walked forward and grabbed his arm quickly slamming it down on the bar. There was a sickening crack and John's dad let out a scream. "That's for talking shit about my wife you bastard."

"Jeff did you see what that mother fucker did!" Jeff stared at his once best friend… they had gone to high school together… he had known him since they were kids… how had he not known…about the monster.

"I didn't see shit." Jeff said walking towards the stairs.

"YOU SLIM BALL! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Everyone turned and started to walk away, "COME BACK HERE I AM GOING TO RIP YOU ALL OPEN!"

OOOOOOOO

John stood outside the station on the steps and looked at his mother, "I can't believe you did that…" John said.

"Honestly I can't either." She said with little to no expression on her face. "Do you have the papers Mrs. Vernon?"

"I do." The woman said walking over.

"What papers? The divorce papers?" John asked casually with a small smirk.

John's mother said nothing and quickly signed some papers and then handed them back to Lilly.

"Alright then… take care of him." John's mother said turning to head down the stairs.

"Wait… what just happened… mom… aren't we going home?" John asked. His mother kept walking towards a taxi. The driver held the door open and John stared in shock.

"Ma?" He called.

He felt Lilly stand next to him, "John…" Lilly started.

"MOM!" John shouted taking off down the stairs towards the taxi. She was already sitting in the car and she pulled the door shut. She rolled down the window and looked at John, "It's better for me this way… and for you… don't take it personal… you were my first kid… and my last… but I can't take care of you John… I ain't mother material… be good for them." She rolled up the window as John started to speak, "Ma… wait a second you can't just leave me!" The taxi pulled away from the curb and slowly made it's way down the street, she didn't look back, and John stared until the taxi turned a corner, and then he stared even harder.

OOOOOOOOO

John sat on a swing in the park. He had turned and ran as soon as he saw the people approaching him. He had assumed that once his old man had been put away, he would take his mother home, he would help her heal, and he would take care of her until she got better. They would be a real family. But as soon as she had gotten him out of trouble she had left him. Abandoned him and left him standing there like a stupid little kid, he had expected to go home with her and have a mother a real honest to God mother… he had been wrong. She hadn't even said she loved him, had she ever loved him or had he been a burden. John felt someone beside him and he looked to see Lilly and Vernon standing there.

"How you doing?" Lilly asked kneeling next to him.

"I'm fine. No skin off my back, the old bitch don't want me that's fine… let her go buy her damn drugs…"

"Don't say that John… please… she was doing what she felt was best for you."

"Best for me huh… well it isn't like I wanted to live with her anyway… she wasn't much of a mother." John said trying to hide the hurt in his voice. "What happens now… did she sign me over to DCFS or what?"

"Well John… I was hoping…. I mean… we were hoping….that maybe you would consider… living with us." John's head snapped towards Lilly, "Your shitting me right?"

Lilly looked at Vernon who rolled his eyes and said, "Well n-no John we weren't… your mother signed you over to us as your legal guardians… well she signed me as your legal guardian… Richard's just… Richard… but… I'd… we'd love to have you."

"I ain't any pity case." John said standing and starting to walk away.

"This isn't about pity John…" Vernon said out of the blue, John stopped and turned to look at him.

"You need us… as much as we… Lilly… needs you." Vernon said trying to hide his slip. John stared at them and then looked down the long stretch of road. It was getting cold out and the sun was going down. He looked back to Lilly and Vernon, he put his hand on his wife's shoulder and said, "Come on, give it a try… at least think about it shit head." Vernon said with a smile.

John smirked at them and after considering a second more he walked over, "You got one week to impress me… if you don't sell me by then maybe this could work out… so there you have one… one week… impress me V-man."

**R&R Let me know what you think of this 3 chapter one shot. It is complete and I won't be adding to it! But I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
